


Falling Apart

by CerebralGanglion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Eating, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerebralGanglion/pseuds/CerebralGanglion
Summary: Sam always felt safest in Dean’s arms. Nothing had changed about that.





	Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

Sam always felt safest in Dean’s arms. From his days as a child when he would wake up in the night, screaming after a nightmare, his brother was there to comfort him. Nothing had changed about that. If Sam needed him, Dean was there to try and make him feel better, try to make the pain go away, try to make him forget.  
Nowadays, Sam and Dean both relied on each other to take care of each other, even though the context of this caretaking had changed when they grew up.

 

Sam was sitting in Dean’s lap, completely naked. His face was flushed, his breathing almost labored, and his cock stood at full attention, not only because it had been so damn long – more than two days was just torture for Sam to wait out – but because there was a whole other kind of pressure weighing on him. This was the first time they tried something like this; Dean had told Sam about it, and at first Sam was nervous, but he reminded himself that Dean was the more experienced one between the two of them, and he wouldn’t be lying about something like this.

 

The entire day, Sam had not been allowed to go to the toilet. They were torturous hours, but the expression on Dean’s face, the tiny smile whenever he looked at Sam, and the constant cooing made it all worth it. And this is where it got them; Sam was squirming, his eyes and legs clenching as he tried to hold back, tried not to let it go before Dean allowed him to do so.  
And Dean? He was enjoying himself already, telling Sam what a good boy he was, how good he looked right now, how good it’d eventually feel. In fact, that might’ve been the only thing that currently kept Sam from going crazy, because he was sure; he would wet himself any moment now. He would have already, weren’t it for Dean’s teasing pinches to his nipples, and his rough, calloused hands gliding over Sam’s smooth chest and stomach, keeping the younger one hard, and keeping him from letting go.

 

“Alright, I think you’re ready,” Dean hummed, finally taking Sam’s cock in his hand, the younger one moaning in relief already. Dean smiled against the back of his brother’s neck, kissed it softly, trailed upwards to reach his ear and lick at the shell of it as he stroked Sam slowly.  
“Spit on me,” Dean ordered as he held out his free hand to Sam’s mouth. Sam, in turn, obeyed instantly, licking and spitting on the palm of Dean’s hand, whining softly when his brother pulled away.

 

One of Dean’s hands held Sam’s aching, hard cock in place. With the palm of the other, now wet one, Dean started rubbing the head of Sam’s cock quickly, back and forth, relentlessly. Sam was squirming and panting, feeling like he was about to lose it at the touches; they were too much, and they were not enough at all. Dean just smiled and continued, whispering lovingly into Sam’s ear, promising him all the things they’d do after this. Sam couldn’t help it, he needed to hold on to something. He wrapped his hands around Dean’s arms, trying to anchor himself as his brother simply continued with his rubbing and teasing.

 

Then, all of a sudden, Sam’s eyes widened, his body tensed, and Dean knew he had finally gotten his brother to where he wanted him to be. A clear spurt of what Sam presumed was piss, squirted from his cock in a long streak, before his body tensed up again and it stopped. Sam swallowed around a lump in his throat before a moan escaped him. He had never felt something quite like that before, but by the way his legs were shaking and his stomach coiling, Dean knew his brother liked what was happening. So, Dean jerked Sam for a few moments, before he repeated what he had just done, with Sam moaning and flailing even more than before.

 

“Shh…it’s okay Sammy. Just look at you. Y’know how beautiful you look when you fall apart for me?” Dean hummed, kissing his brother’s cheek softly, smiling against his skin as another stream squirted from Sam’s hard cock.  
And yes, Sam was falling apart. He really hadn’t expected what he was feeling right now – a release that was nothing like an orgasm, but still felt so damn good. He didn’t even care that he was basically peeing all over himself; Dean didn’t seem to mind much either.

 

They continued their little play like this for a while longer, before Dean finally took mercy on his panting, flushed, desperate little brother. He let Sam spit on his hand one more time before he started jerking him off with a fast pace. Only a few strokes later, Sam’s grip tightened on Dean’s arms as he came, yelling out his brother’s name and painting his stomach and Dean’s hand with his cum.  
Dean stroked him through it all, placing soft kisses along Sam’s neck and jaw all the while, until the last drop was milked from Sam’s cock. Finally, Dean let go of Sam’s cock, raised his hand towards the younger one’s face and let him lick it clean, while he hummed appreciatively.

 

“I think we’ll have to do this again sometime,” Dean chuckled, squeezing Sam’s middle a little as he sighed happily. Sam just snorted, finished cleaning off Dean’s hand, and leaned back against him. “Dude, I can feel your dick poking me. You want me to take care of that?”  
Dean just grinned and nodded. If only life was always that simple.


End file.
